OUR - sequel of problem -
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: mungkin bukan seperti yang kalian harapkan , tapi ini untuk kalian wonkyushipper dengan segala persepsi kalian tentang dunia Siwon dan Kyuhyun. no flame no bash karena kami wonkyushipper saling menghargai apapun shipper dan fandom kalian .. terima kasih... warning .. dont like dont read


Maaf...

Problem sequel ...

.

.

Matahari musim dingin , hangat walau masih tak berhasil menyingkirkan rasa dinginku, aku merindukan kekasihku sangat .. hubungan kami entahlah jika di depan publik maka akan terasa sebuah skenario yang dia ciptakan sendiri untuk menutupi kami baik-baik saja , namun nyatanya hubungan kami semakin di ujung tanduk , aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan nya , aku tau dan jangan berbicara dosa disini, aku sudah muak...

3 bulan yang ketika aku menyusulnya ke dorm dan aku yang berakhir disana , dan sial aku terbangun terlalu siang , dan sudah kudapati kamar kekasihku sudah bersih dari barang-barangnya , dan sekarang dia memilih untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya di myeongdong, sengaja menjauhi ku , kemudian memintaku untuk menyetujui ikatan kami, dan aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengabulkan keinginanmu kyu , akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membuatmu kembali seperti dulu , percaya padaku seperti dulu dan tak meragukan cintaku,

.

Kyuhyun sengaja meliburkan dirinya dan memilih untuk mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya di apartemen orang tuanya, berkali-kali ibunya mengetuk pintu dan memintanya keluar namun di hiraukan oleh kyuhyun , sungguh kyuhyun tak mengerti betapa ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sudah 3 hari memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya,

Apa yang menyebabkan kyuhyun seperti ini , katakanlah siwon penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini ,

Dan lagi kecemburuan kyuhyun yang tanpa alasan , selalu seperti ini , kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk mengerti selama 7 tahun menemani siwon namun berkali-kali kyuhyun gagal , hubungan seperti ini hubungan yang sangat sulit untuk orang mengerti walau banyak yang mendukung mereka namun tak pelak banyak yang menentang mereka , namun kyuhyun sangat merindukan kekasihnya, sungguh kyuhyun merindukannya , 3 bulan selalu menghindarinya , walau dia harus berpura-pura di depan semuanya jika disebuah acara mereka di tuntut untuk perform bersama , selalu kompak namun sungguh kyuhyun aktor cerdas,

Tok tok tok

"kyu , ini aku chwang , bisa kau buka pintunya ,?" panggil changmin dari luar kamar kyuhyun

Namun kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawabnya , dia enggan untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan selimut tebalnya , badannya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar memutar kunci kamarnya dan suhu tubuhnya yang tak bersahabat kali ini, selamat kyu kau berhasil menyiksa tubuhmu dan nyatanya sangat lemah semenjak kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu,

"kyu , ku mohon , kasihan ahjuma kyu dia mengkhawatirkan mu, kyu bukalah ..." sekali lagi changmin mencoba membujuk kyuhyun, namun kembali nihil kyuhyun tak berniat membuka pintunya

"ahjuma tenanglah , aku akan segera kembali..." pamit changmin kemudian bergegas untuk menemui penyebab kyuhyun seperti ini, siapa lagi yang akan changmin datangi , dia pastilah choi siwon

Changmin mengambil ponselnya, terlihat menunggu sambungan dari ujung line telpon nya,

'hallo,..." kata seorang di ujung line telpon changmin

"siwon hyung , kau dimana ?" tanya changmin to the point

'aku ada di mansion choi,'

"tunggu aku disana , dan jangan coba-coba untuk beranjak kemanapun sebelum aku tiba," putus changmin yang kemudian memasuki audinya untuk segera menuju ke kediaman choi

.

"wookie , kyuhyun masih belum keluar ?" tanya leeteuk yang juga sudah menyerah membujuk kyuhyun untuk membuka pintunya , sedang umma cho sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa , kyuhyun pernah mengurung dirinya namun tak pernah selama ini dan ketika kyuhyun mengurung dirinya di kamar kyuhyun pasti tak menolak makanan yang di tawarkan ummanya , namun kali ini berbeda

"kyuhyun , tidak pernah seperti ini hyung , aku mengkhawatirkannya hyung, kyuhyun bisa sakit jika seperti ini terus ," kata ryeowook khawatir,

"bagaimana dengan siwon wookie , apa donghae berhasil menghubunginya ?" tanya leeteuk lagi

"donghae hyung bilang jika siwon hyung sedang bersama changmin, entahlah hyung , mungkin changmin sedang berbicara dengan siwon," jawab ryeowook lagi

"ahjuma apa ahjuma menyimpan kunci cadangan kamar kyuhyun?" tanya leeteuk pada umma cho

"kyuhyun sudah mengambilnya , ahjuma rasa kyuhyun memang sengaja mengambilnya sebelum mengurung diri teuki," jawab umma cho dengan nada yang sangat khawatir

"ahjuma , maafkan aku tapi ini demi kebaikan kyuhyun , ijinkan aku mendobrak pintu nya, sungguh aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan kyuhyun yang sudah 3 hari tidak menyentuh apapun ," ijin leeteuk

"lakukan teuki , ahjuma tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi,"

Dan leeteuk mulai mendobrak pintu kyuhyun , kyuhyun yang sudah tak berdaya tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya itu, dan leeteuk berhasil

Umma cho memekik ketika mendapati tubuh lemah putra bungsunya dan wajahnya yang sangat pucat dan tak berdaya , leeteuk segera menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal , kemudian membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit,

"dasar pabbo , kenapa menyiksa tubuhmu seperti ini kyu , ya tuhan .." gumam leeteuk melihat kyu yang sekarang memejamkan matanya tak sadarkan diri

Sedang di tempat lain,

Changmin dan siwon kini tengah terduduk di depan sebuah kolam renang, pandangn changmin yang terlihat menahan amarah pada siwon cukup di tangkap siwon dengan baik , siwon tau changmin ingin membicarakan tentang kekasihnya kyuhyun,

"apakah aku perlu berbasa basi dulu hyung , dengan menanyakan kabar adikmu dulu," ucap changmin sarkas

Siwon tersenyum tipis memainkan bibir cangkir dengan tangan kanannya,

"aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan min , tentang kyuhyun, kau tidak tanya kenapa aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku?"

Changmin diam , dia ingin mendengarkan penjelasan siwon dulu,

"aku ingin mengatakan pada ayahku tentang hubungan ku dan kyuhyun lagi, walau seribu kali aku mencoba dan seribu kali pula ayahku akan menolaknya, tapi kali ini aku ingin tak peduli lagi , aku akan mempertahankan kyuhyun di depan orang tuaku min," terang siwon

"dan jika orangtuamu sekarat dan meminta mu untuk mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan kyuhyun apa yang akan kau pilih," sambung changmin yang telak membuat siwon terdiam

"kau bahkan tak memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada hyung , 7 tahun bersama kyuhyun dan hyung masih gagal mempertahankan nya , walau banyak cara bisa hyung tempuh nantinya tapi apa yang hyung lakukan , 7 tahun bersama seperti sia-sia, dan janji hyung padaku sepertinya tak akan pernah akan tertepati,"

"apa maksud mu changmin,!" siwon sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya

"mungkin kali ini kyuhyun sangat kekanakan aku menyadari semua itu hyung tapi ini semua adalah akumulasi dari semua yang kau lakukan selama ini, selalu berkata iya untuk menyenangkanmu namun kau tak peka dengan apa yang di rasakan kekasihmu, dia mengambil resiko yang besar dengan memilihmu , memilih untuk didiamkan oleh ayahnya selama berbulan-bulan demi memperjuangkanmu, tapi denganmu ketika ayahmu menemui kyuhyun diam-diam untuk terus memintanya untuk melepasmu tapi apa , kyuhyun selalu mempertahankanmu, hyung kira kyuhyun cemburu hanya dengan realiti show mu bersama liu wen hmm, mungkin benar itu salah satu nya tapi alasan terbanyak dari semua itu adalah keluargamu,"

Siwon nampak mencerna perkataan changmin , sejenak memperhatikan raut wajah changmin yang tiba-tiba berubah sedikit panik ketika membaca pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya,

"3 bulan ini , pernahkah hyung berusaha untuk meluluhkan hati kyuhyun lagi? Tidak bukan , bahkan hyung terkesan membiarkan dan menyambut skenario kyuhyun ketika kalian harus mengisi acara bersama di publik bersama grup, kau mengabaikannya hyung , pikirkanlah , setelah kau memikirkan semua ini , datanglah ke hanyang hospital , kyuhyun di rawat disana , dia terkena radang usus, aku permisi," pamit changmin kemudian beranjak meninggalkan siwon yang tiba-tiba panik luar biasa

"changmin oppa , kyuhyun oppa sakit?" tanya jiwon yang menyapanya di ruangan dekat kolam renang,

"datanglah bersama ahjuma jika sempat jiwon-ah, oppa pergi dulu," pamit changmin sembari memberikan kecupan manis di dahi kekasihnya itu

Jiwon segera menghampiri sang kakak yang terlihat panik dan tengah memikirkan sesuatu,

"apa yang oppa lakukan disini , segera susul kyuhyun oppa kerumah sakit ! jangan seperti orang bodoh oppa !" jengkel jiwon melihat sang kakak yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"oppa harus menemui appa untuk menjelaskan nya dulu jiwon-ah," jawab siwon lemah

"dan melihat kekasihmu yang sekarat oppa tanpa melakukan apa-apa , jangan bodoh oppa ! dimana otak pintar oppa selama ini hah , jika oppa sudah mengambil resiko ini sejak 7 tahun yang lalu kenapa baru menyesalinya sekarang, dan kebimbangan oppa yang tak beralasan ini yang sudah menyiksa kyuhyun oppa !" pekik jiwon tak sabar

"siwon jiwon , kenapa kalian bertengkar?" tanya sang appa yang tiba-tiba menyusul kedua anaknya

"appa , tidak bisakah memberika oppa kebebasan ? bukankah appa mengajarkan kami tentang tanggung jawab selama ini , tapi kenapa appa tidak menepatinya,?" tanya jiwon menuntut

"apa ini mengenai kekasih oppamu?" tanya appa choi balik

"dan appa sudah menyebutnya sebagai kekasih oppa, dan dimana letak kesalahannya appa ," tuntut jiwon

"kesalahannya adalah mereka makluk yang sama dan agama kita melarang semua itu," jawab appa choi lagi

"jika membahas dosa , mungkin tidak akan pernah usai appa , jika semua itu nantinya di pertanggung jawabkan kelak bisakah appa membiarkan siwon oppa dan juga kyuhyun oppa untuk menanggung dosa mereka kelak, mereka sudah dewasa dan berhak untuk menentukan pilihan,"

"pilihannya salah jiwon-ah, kyuhyun dan siwon tidak mungkin bersama kau harus mengerti itu nak,"kekeuh appa choi namun dengan nada lembut

"sudahlah jiwon , appa tidak akan mengerti kami," putus siwon "appa , maafkan aku appa , aku memang anak yang tak berguna bagi keluarga ini , karena aku memiliki pilihan lain dalam hidupku , seseorang sedang terbaring sakit di sana , mungkin terlalu lelah memikirkan hubungan kami , jika appa berpikir kami akan mengakhiri semua ini , mungkin appa salah , dan maafkan aku appa , hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan kami appa , aku sungguh mencintai kyuhyun, maafkan aku..." ucap siwon akhirnya , meminta maaf kepada sang appa karena kecacatannya di dalam keluarga , jiwon tersenyum, sang umma hanya bisa memberikan dukungan apapun untuk kebahagian putranya, appa choi hanya terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria paruh baya itu

"aku pergi, ..." pamit siwon kemudian berlalu

.

.

"kyuhyun , apa yang kau inginkan nak ,?" tanya umma cho ketika mendapati putranya sudah sadar ,

"air umma..." jawab kyuhyun lemah

"kyu , bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya leeteuk yang kini tengah berdiri di samping kyuhyun

"aku baik-baik saja hyung ," jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum lemahnya

"jangan siksa dirimu lagi kyu , hyung mohon..." kata leeteuk sembari menggenggam telapak tangan kiri kyuhyun

"aku tak apa hyung , aku hanya ingin sendiri waktu itu.." sangkalnya

"kyu ..." panggil changmin yang baru saja memasuki ruangan inapnya

"chwang ,... maafkan aku ne..." ucap kyuhyun lemah dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah pucat pasinya

"cheoman kyuna, aku cukup mengerti , dan aku membawa seseorang .. sebelumnya bisakah ahjuma dan leeteuk hyung keluar sebentar, ini akan sangat private bagi keduanya," pinta changmin langsung

"aku tau siapa yang kau bawa food, semoga mereka bisa membicarakannya baik-baik," ucap leeteuk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan umma cho

"siwon hyung , benarkan?" tebak kyuhyun

"kalian harus bicara,..."

.

.

"maafkan hyung kyu ," siwon mengenggam telapak tangan kanan kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya mencium nya sesekali menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya pada kyuhyun

"tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan hyung , aku yang salah harusnya aku tau diri, dan harusnya aku menyetujui keinginan appa choi sejak lama , maafkan aku yang selalu membebani hyung dengan semua keegoisanku,"

"jangan katakan apapun tentang hubungan kita kyu , ku mohon hubungan kita baik-baik saja , dan jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang justru akan menyakitimu kyu, aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu bersama selamanya ,"

"tidak ada yang menjamin semua itu hyung , aku..."

"kita menikah saja , agar kau percaya padaku , aku sudah muak kyu dengan keadaan seperti ini kyu ," nada bicara siwon mencermin sebuah kebuntuan dalam pikirannya dia sungguh tak peduli lagi dengan tanggapan dunia luar tentangnya, kyuhyun memandang siwon sendu , sungguh kyuhyun sangat mencintai siwon dia tak ingin berpisah tapi desakan demi desakan di dapatnya, menyembunyikan pada siwon seolah dia baik-baik saja namun nyatanya kyuhyun tak sanggup

"maafkan aku kyu untuk semua ketidak hadiran di sisimu ketika kau mengalami kesulitan , maafkan aku kyu ketika banyak kondisi yang mendesakmu aku tak dapat merengkuhmu ke dalam pelukan ku , dan maafkan keegoisanku yang selalu menerima apapun tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu, ku mohon jangan pernah berkata apapun tentang hubungan kita , aku mencintaimu kyu , ku mohon kyu ," ucap siwon dengan air mata yang mulai menuruni kedua pipinya

"jangan menangis hyung , kau membuatku sedih... harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku egois , aku terlalu kalut dan tak bisa berfikir tentang apapun , yang aku pikirkan hanya lah kebaikanmu di masa depan yang akan kau raih dengan seseorang yang bisa orang tuamu banggakan di luar sana,"

"aku sudah cukup memiliki mu kyu , kau kebanggaan hyung di dunia ini , jangan lagi meragukan semuanya kyu , kau sandaranku kyu , hmm , aku bisa mati jika harus membiarkanmu pergi, appa akan mengerti kita suatu hari kyu , tolong berjalanlah bersamaku kyu ...sampai tuhan memisahkan kita dengan kematian,"

"hiks...hiks,,,," kyuhyun menangis akhirnya , terisak mengeluarkan semua beban di hatinya "3 bulan ini , aku mengacuhkanmu , maafkan aku hyung ... huweeeeeee..."

Siwon tersenyum tipis , kemudian membawa kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya

"oh my babykyu welcome back , hyung juga sangat merindukanmu sayang..."

"jangan perlakukan aku seperti bayi pabo , huweeeeee... aku sudah 28 tahun ... huweeeeee..." isakan kyuhyun semakin menjadi namun justru semakin menambah kelegaan di hati siwon

"kau memang bayi besar hyung sayang .. cepatlah sembuh dan kita kembali bercinta seperti 3 bulan yang lalu ..." canda siwon dan menghasilkan sebuah cubitan di perut siwon oleh kyuhyun

"aw aw aw baby ... sakit .. ampun baby..." aduh siwon kesakitan

"dasar mesum ... huweeee.. mesummm... dan apa yang aku lihat kemarin ... hyung mencium liu wen ... dan .. huweeee, aku membenci hyung ..." tangis kyuhyun semakin keras hingga orang-orang yang menunggu diluar merangsek masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun

"choi siwon , apa yang kau lakukan pada kyuhyun !" teriak leeteuk

"teuki hyung ... pukul siwon hyung untuk ,,, huweeeeee..."

.

Dan ini , akhirnya .. aku mempertahankan siwon hyung karena dia yang lebih dulu mempertahankanku , siwon hyung mencintaiku terlalu mencintaiku mungkin sebaliknya akupun juga ,

Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kami bisa terus bersama sampai maut memisahkan kami , I love U My pabo horse ...

.

.

End

.

.

Anyeong .. hehehe

Sequelnya problem nih ... masalah udah kelar dan happy ending ... dan dan dan dan .. maafkan aku kalau tak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian ...hehe

Selamat membaca ya...

Always keep in faith .. wonkyu forever ...


End file.
